The Honest One
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Namanya Huang Zitao. Pemuda tingkat dua di salah sekolah swasta terbaik di Korea Selatan itu hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia dikenal manusia tanpa perasaan, garis miring terlalu jujur dalam menjalani hidup. Sesuai dengan keinginan dan sesuka hati. Sesederhana itu. Tapi, bukankah peran yang diambilnya terlalu sulit? Taoris!Kristao!/BL!Oneshoot!


**Genre: Romance/drama/humor(?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan and others**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Namanya Huang Zitao.** **Pemuda tingkat dua di salah sekolah swasta terbaik di Korea Selatan itu hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia dikenal manusia tanpa perasaan, garis miring terlalu jujur dalam menjalani hidup**. **Sesuai dengan keinginan dan sesuka hati. Sesederhana itu. Tapi, bukankah peran yang diambilnya terlalu sulit?**

 **Warning: OOC parah, oneshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur kecepetan, typo(s) merajalela, bahasa campuran dll**

 **The Honest One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manusia itu makhluk yang kompleks. Begitu rumit, membingungkan dan sering berubah-ubah. Tidak bisa tetap dengan satu pendirian dan memiliki banyak rahasia yang antara manusia satu dengan yang lain saling menyembunyikan. Lebih dari itu, mereka memiliki banyak emosi yang tersimpan di setiap sudut-sudut aman, yang sekiranya mampu mengelabuhi siapa saja dengan hanya menampilkan beberapa emosi yang umum dikeluarkan manusia lain. Terdengar munafik, namun begitulah cara mainnya. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang benar-benar sukarela memamerkan semua jati dirinya di hadapan manusia lain yang tentunya sama-sama memiliki rahasia. Sebenarnya ada. Sudah terbukti jika tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang melakukan hal itu, tetapi lebih ke arah keharusan atau paksaan karena tentu saja, manusia makhluk sosial juga. Yang secara naluriah akan berinteraksi dengan yang lain untuk membuktikan eksistensi diri. Karena Mereka memang tidak bisa bertahan tanpa hubungan satu sama lain.

Dari semua jenis manusia yang ada, setidaknya ada beberapa yang menjalaninya dengan jujur. Tanpa harus takut dibayang-bayangi akan sorotan mata orang lain ataupun semua komentar serta gunjingan yang mereka keluarkan. Manusia jenis ini sangat langka dan hanya sedikit orang saja yang bersedia untuk menjalani perannya. Karena jujur saja, ini adalah peran yang dihindari hampir kebanyakan orang. Terlalu sulit dan hampir tidak ada ruang untuk 'bernafas' dengan bebas. Tapi walaupun begitu, ada beberapa yang memilih ini dari semua topeng dan kedok yang tersedia.

Huang Zitao salah satunya.

Pemuda tingkat dua di salah sekolah swasta terbaik di Korea Selatan itu hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia dikenal manusia tanpa perasaan, garis miring terlalu jujur dalam menjalani hidup. Dia mendapat julukan tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Segala sesuatu yang pernah dilakukan atau dikatakannya entah itu menyakiti hati orang lain atau tidak, dia akan tetap melaksanakannya jika dirasa benar. Tanpa peduli siapa dan kenapa bahkan mengabaikan waktu, situasi, kondisi ataupun tempat sekalipun, dia menganggap semua tindakannya normal. Padahal menurut pendapat orang lain jelas-jelas salah dan melanggar privasi individu. Dan itu tidak baik.

Sebagai contoh kecilnya, pernah suatu ketika pemuda yang dikenal mirip panda itu mengatakan suatu hal kepada guru matematikanya saat pelajaran baru akan berlangsung.

 _ **"Permisi Kang-saem, bukankah anda yang kemarin tengah berciuman dengan seseorang di ruang kesehatan? Saya melihatnya. Tapi terlihat anda memaksa seseorang tersebut. Itu tidak baik, Kang-saem."**_

Selanjutnya, seluruh kelas nyaris seperti kondisi orang-orang demo di luar sana. Gaduh, teriakan dari berbagai arah, dan berakhir guru matematika mereka mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan keesokan harinya.

Lalu contoh lain yang tergolong biasa tapi tak kalah menghebohkan adalah waktu Zitao mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Pihak sekolah mengharuskan para siswa laki-laki memakai kaos putih pendek dan training hitam pendek sebatas lutut. Tapi kala itu, Zitao memakai kaos warna biru muda panjang hingga sebatas telapak tangan dan celana panjang sampai mata kaki warna abu-abu. Ketika diinterogasi guru olahraganya, dengan entengnya dia menjawab.

 _ **"Kris-gege membuang pakaian olahraga saya, Jung-saem. Katanya, dia tidak suka melihat mata jelalatan para lelaki saat memandangi tubuh saya. Lagipula, saya juga tidak suka dengan pakaian olahraganya. Maaf sebelumnya tapi gara-gara pakaian pendek itulah banyak siswa laki-laki lain 'sejenis' saya yang mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh. Dan teman sekelas saya tidak sedikit yang melakukannya."**_

Sedikit informasi, Kris atau Wu Yifan adalah kekasih Zitao dua tahun belakangan ini. Dan well, sesuai tebakan, kabar itu langsung menyebar dan mendapat respon pro kontra dari berbagai pihak. Semua anak yang mencurigakan di eksekusi dan berakhir terbongkarnya kedok pelaku bully di sekolah.

Itu hanya contoh kecilnya saja. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi contoh-contoh lain yang sejujurnya jika dibongkar maka membuat orang lain geleng-geleng tidak habis pikir dan sakit kepala. Sebagian memang terdengar Heroik, tapi tindakan Zitao dinilai terlalu berlebihan dan terkesan tidak menghormati hak milik orang lain. Tidak heran jika diam-diam banyak yang membencinya karena hal itu. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memusuhinya hingga mengganggunya jika ada kesempatan.

Sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya bukan? jika peran yang diambil Zitao sangatlah beresiko.

.

.

.

 **Brakk!**

"Apa kau bilang? Aku operasi plastik? Dasar kurang ajar! Siapa kau berani menuduhku seenaknya? Cih! Tidak tau diri."

Suasana kantin mendadak heboh saat seorang yeoja dengan membawa beberapa komplotan di belakangnya, menggebrak salah satu meja yang ternyata berisi beberapa namja. Mata gadis itu melotot garang menuju salah satunya.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya kan? Kau menuduh Baekhyun-hyung operasi hidung padahal kau sendiri yang mengoperasi seluruh bagian wajahmu. Apa aku salah?"

Terdengar kasak kusuk di penjuru ruangan. Balasan kata dari seorang Zitao membuat gadis itu semakin menggeram emosi.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Huang. Apa kau pikir kau akan selamanya selamat dari semua tindakan busukmu selama ini? Never. Suatu saat kau akan menyesal telah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang bukan hakmu. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Mereka pergi. Dan Zitao hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menyamankan duduknya.

"Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan Zii. Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi kan? Just forget it. Aku malah iri padamu, sungguh. Seandainya aku bisa sejujur dirimu." ungkap Baekhyun menenangkan yang disetujui para sahabatnya yang lain. Zitao mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hey, kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau sakit?" tanya Xiumin, pemuda tingkat tiga yang duduk di depan Zitao. Matanya sempat melirik ke samping kiri, tempat Luhan duduk. Yang mana pemuda cantik itu tengah meminum jus jeruknya dengan tampang polos.

"Biarkan dia, umin... Nanti kalau dia marah, dia bisa tanpa sengaja membongkar semua rahasiamu yang kau caritakan pada kami. Jadi jangan ganggu Taozi dulu, ok? Dia sedang badmood." tandasnya pengertian. Wajah Xiumin mendadak pucat dan Baekhyun cekikikan di kursinya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak bercerita hal pribadi kepada kalian, terutama Taozi." jawab Xiumin lesu. Luhan dan Baekhyun serentak tertawa pelan. Memang diantara mereka semua, Xiumin orang pertama yang sering tanpa sadar menceritakan rahasianya. Dia lupa jika memiliki sahabat (read:Zitao) yang memiliki watak blak-blakan dan begitu jujur pada hal-hal di hidupnya. Sedangkan orang kedua, tentu saja Zitao. Dia tak ubahnya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Mudah dicari informasinya dan segalanya tentang pemuda itu seolah transparan. Dia tipe orang yang tanpa repot menutupi emosi yang dirasakannya. Tapi tentang hal-hal pribadi, tentu saja dia perlu ditanya lebih dahulu sebelum menjawab kebenarannya. Dan jika itu tentang orang lain, maka dia tidak segan-segan menyeruakkan apa yang ada di kepalanya langsung.

"Gege... " gumam Zitao setelah sebelumnya diam tidak ikut mengobrol seperti yang lain.

"Ya~"

"Makanannya terlalu asin. Aku tidak suka."

 _Krik krik_

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ibu kantin."

"JANGAN!"

Teriakan Luhan itu membuat teman semejanya mengernyit tidak suka. Benar, Suaranya yang terlampau nyaring mengganggu pendengaran mereka. Padahal Luhan hanya panik saja dan tidak ingin Zitao berulah lagi dengan mengomentari makanan. Sudah cukup Zitao mencari masalah hari ini.

"Tidak usah ya, Zii. Biasanya juga tidak asin kok. Mungkin ibu kantinnya sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Ah hei, bukankah itu kekasihmu?" tunjuk Luhan pada Kris yang baru datang dari arah pintu. Pemuda berambut pirang gelap dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata. Tampan, berkharisma, pintar dan ketua klub basket. Ramah tapi kadang-kadang konyol luar biasa.

"Hey, baby... " sapanya hangat dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Ge~ kau makan apa? Mulutmu bau."

 _Krakk!_

Suara hati Kris patah. Padahal serius, dia sudah sering sakit hati karena Zitao. Tapi yang ini sudah keterlaluan parahnya. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya tega menuduhnya bau mulut? Dia bahkan sempat berkumur di toilet tadi sebelum ke kantin.

"Hyung~ kau lupa kerupuk jengkolnya."

Oh pantes!

Kris tersenyum kaku lalu melirik Chanyeol yang sejak tadi selalu mengikutinya. Pemuda happy virus itu datang membawa banyak bungkusan makanan.

"Kris-ge, kau makan kerupuk jengkol? Jangan dekat-dekat. Bau bulu candy bahkan lebih wangi daripada mulut gege." sialan memang. Kris dibandingkan dengan anjing Zitao yang seperti bola bulu itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Zitao memang terlalu khusuk dalam mendalami perannya.

"Zii... " Kris duduk di samping Zitao dan menatapnya memelas. Setengah frustasi dan setengah teraniaya. Yang lain pura-pura tidak melihat dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka tertawa menghina dalam hati.

"Aku serius, ge. Lebih baik aku langsung ke kelas saja daripada disekitar gege. Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai nanti."

Zitao ngibrit keluar kantin dengan diiringi ekspresi syok Kris. Mendadak semua orang di meja tertawa begitu keras hingga menarik para penghuni kantin lain.

"BWAHAHAHAHA... Sabar ya Hyung~"

Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hati Kris.

.

.

.

Zitao menuruni anak tangga bangunan sekolahnya saat samar-samar terdengar suara ribut dari ujung lorong yang sepi. Bel pulang yang sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu menjadikan kawasan sekolah terlihat lebih sepi dan senyap karena memang para siswa banyak yang memilih pulang daripada tinggal lebih lama di sekolah. Beda cerita bagi mereka yang mengambil kegiatan club yang biasanya dimulai selepas kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tapi hey, inikan hari sabtu? Tidak ada kegiatan club.

Berbekal rasa penasaran dan sifat keponya yang parah, bahkan mengabaikan pesan dari Kris untuk menunggunya di parkiran mobil karena pemuda itu sedang rapat kilat di club basketnya, Zitao nekat menghampiri sumber suara itu berasal. Sebuah gudang tua yang jarang dimasuki warga sekolah.

Sejujurnya, Zitao takut jika itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ditakutinya selama ini. Sekumpulan hantu sedang rapat, misalnya? Well~ dia anti dengan hantu-hantuan.

"Cepat katakan! Kau salah satu teman sekelasnya kan? Kau pasti tahu apa kelemahannya. Buku mulutmu itu, brengsek!"

 **Bugh!**

Zitao mendadak berdiri sekaku es mendengar suara itu dari luar pintu. Gila! Masih ada tindak bully di sekolah?

"M-mungkin, Huang Zitao."

Jantung Zitao seakan mau lompat dari rongganya. Hah? Untuk apa namanya disebut?

"Hoo~ Dia kelemahan Kris Wu?! Mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Terdengar suara pukulan nyaring dari dalam. Tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini? Zitao gagal paham, sungguh. Apa mereka ini berniat untuk menyelakai kekasihnya?

"BODOH! Kau baru tahu? Kemana saja kau 3 tahun di sekolah ini? Tidur? Cuih, informasi begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Diam, brengsek. Mana aku tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Sebentar! Kau bilang Huang Zitao? Zitao yang itu? Maaf kawan-kawan, aku keluar saja dari misi ini."

"Hey, kau gila?"

Oke. Zitao yang menguping diluar mulai gerah. Apa maksudnya dengan 'Zitao yang itu'? Shit!

'Mereka meremehkanku, begitu?' innernya jengkel. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mendorong pintu gudang dari luar hingga membuat semua anak yang ada di dalam menoleh kaget.

"Kau, kau, dan kau! Kalian berniat mencari masalah denganku? Sini, maju kalian bertiga. Akan kuhabisi dengan jurus wushuku."

Mereka serentak saling pandang dengan tatapan ngeri dan mundur selangkah. Sedangkan si korban meringkuk gemetaran di sudut gudang.

"Pengecut, eh? Aku kira kalian laki-laki jenis 'jantan' yang tidak takut mati. Nyatanya hanya sekumpulan orang-orang penakut dan lemah." lanjutnya sadis dan setajam pisau. Berhasil melukai harga diri mereka bertiga. Salah satunya mulai menggeram emosi.

"Jadi kabar yang beredar selama ini benar? Mulut mu itu memang harus diberi pelajaran tatakrama agar lebih manis saat berbicara dengan senior, Huang Zitao. Wajahmu terlalu sayang jika memiliki perangai sekasar itu."

"Apa peduliku? Toh kalian hanya orang asing yang tidak penting. Keberadaan kalian membuat perutku mual, Apalagi kau," tunjuk Zitao pada si korban hingga membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Mau-mau saja di bully padahal kalian sama-sama jantan. Kemana harga dirimu, heh? Cepat berdiri dan tunjukkan kejantananmu. Berhenti menjadi pecundang."

Sekali lagi, Zitao memang terlihat heroik walau dengan cara yang kurang normal. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang tidak emosi jika berhadapan dengan sosoknya yang langka?

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu. Setelah acara saling teriak antara Zitao dengan orang-orang itu yang berlangsung sampai beberapa menit, Kris akhirnya datang tepat waktu sebelum adegan adu jotos terjadi. Zitao sempat tidak terima dan ingin memberi hadiah barang satu atau dua pukulan pada mereka yang telah berani mengusik ketentramannya. Mana mungkin dia tenang-tenang saja, saat mereka sebelumnya sempat mengejeknya sebagai uke berjiwa seme dengan tubuh kelewat sexy.

Dan tebak apa balasan Zitao?

 _ **"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki Kris-gege yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Sedangkan kalian? Mimpi saja sampai kiamat. Lelaki seme numpang status seperti kalian, siapa yang mau ngelirik? Taruhan, Candy saja tidak sudi apalagi yang lain. Amit-amit."**_

Katanya, awalnya mereka dendam pada Kris karena membuat gadis incaran salah satunya lebih memilih Kris daripada dia. Bertekat untuk menghabisi si pemuda pirang untuk memberinya pelajaran, dengan menggunakan kelemahan terbesar Kris. Tapi tidak tahunya malah sial berurusan dengan Zitao yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir sukses menaikkan emosi masing-masing.

Setelahnya Mereka bertiga langsung diseret berjamaah oleh para anggota club basket yang kala itu datang setelah Kris, well~ sebelum mereka benar-benar khilaf dan menerjang Zitao saat itu juga. Walaupun hal yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah Zitao yang lepas kendali dan memukuli mereka tanpa ampun. Seharusnya mereka sadar, berurusan dengan orang macam Zitao perlu banyak amunisi kesabaran.

Seperti Kris misalnya?

Dari semua orang di muka bumi ini yang dengan sial atau beruntung mengenal sosok Zitao, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang patut dihadiahi nobel berlapis emas berkarat-karat. 5 tahun mengenal si pemuda panda baik luar maupun dalam(?) dan 2 tahun menjalin hubungan nyatanya kurang kuat untuk menghancurkan cintanya pada Zitao. Rasa sayangnya pada pemuda itu terlampau besar hingga meskipun Zitao sering menyakitinya tanpa sadar, Kris tetap berdiri kokoh dan setia mendampingi si pujaan hati.

Terlihat so sweet dan oh so romantic

Entah ini Kris yang tahan banting atau memang otaknya yang sedikit bergeser karena terlalu lama mengenal Zitao. Yang pasti, dilihat dari sudut manapun, adanya Kris tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan keberadaan Zitao.

"Ge, kau masih marah?"

"Hmmhhh..."

"Gege~"

"Hmm..."

"Kris-ge~"

"..."

 **Plakk!**

"Ouchh! Kenapa kau menampar pipiku, Zitao?" raung Kris sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya yang merah. Kedua alisnya menyatu pertanda kesal dan Zitao hanya cekikikan sebagai balasan.

"Habis gege berlagak budeg sih? Aku kan tidak nyaman jika gege terus menggerayangi tubuhku dan menciumi rambutku seenaknya. Aku tidak mau bokongku sakit besok pagi, ge."

Kris berdehem sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Gila, bagaimana mungkin Zitao dengan mudahnya bicara hal seperti itu? Sebenarnya kekasihnya ini kelewat jujur apa polos sih? Tidak ada perbedaan.

"Gege masih marah ya?" sambung Zitao.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal tadi pagi aku mendorong salah satu fans gila milik gege ke kolam renang. Atau kejadian kemarin saat aku menjambak rambut seorang senior perempuan karena telah berani mencium pipi gege. Ah atau soal yang waktu itu? Aku mem-"

"STOP!"

"Eh?"

"Bukan masalah itu, Zii. Kau pura-pura lupa atau benar melupakannya?"

"..."

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu berkelahi. Walau kau bermaksud untuk melindungiku sekalipun, aku tidak suka kau menjadi berandal dan berlaku seenaknya. Kau ingat kejadian kemarin lusa atau insiden seminggu yang lalu? Berhentilah, baby. Atau kurangi saja sifat kelewat jujurmu itu."

Mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pelan-pelan tapi kekasihnya menatap matanya seolah Kris sejenis kutu yang harus dilenyapkan.

"Jadi selama ini gege hanya pura-pura menerima kekuranganku? Kupikir gege orang yang berbeda dari mereka. Ternyata sama munafiknya."

"Zitao!"

Oke. Kris mulai terbawa emosi dan tidak sadar telah membentak kekasihnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Terlebih melihat sorot luka di manik kembar favoritenya. Kris berasa seperti bajingan yang berlumur dosa. -_-

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik memang tidak usah diteruskan."

"Ya tuhan, Zitao. He-hey, mau kemana? Aarrrrghhhh kau salah paham, sayang~"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Zitao pergi dan Kris terpuruk. Kris bahkan tidak sempat melihat kilatan bening yang turun dari manik kekasihnya ketika Zitao berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, gege... Hikkss! Katanya cinta mati tapi kenapa dia berbicara menyakitkan seperti itu?"

"Ssshhhh sudah, berhenti menangis Taozi... Kau sudah 2 hari ini menangis tanpa keluar kamar dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Kau bahkan tidak mau makan. Nanti kau sakit..."

Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dan hari sebelumnya datang ke kediaman keluarga Huang hanya untuk menghibur, menemani dan membujuk Zitao yang katanya diputusin oleh Kris. Pemuda panda itu benar-benar terpuruk dan Luhan rasanya ingin ikut menangis melihat didi kesayangannya menderita seperti itu. Padahal demi tuhan, dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa sosok semurni dan sejujur Zitao bisa tersakiti begitu banyak. Memang banyak orang di luar sana yang terlihat tidak menyukai pemuda itu, tapi sekalipun Zitao tidak pernah peduli. Dia menjalani hidup sesuai dengan keinginan dan sesuka hati. Sesederhana itu. Tanpa topeng ataupun perisai palsu, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang.

"Padahal hikkss, hanya aku yang sanggup menerima semua keburukannya. Dia kadang pemaksa juga pemarah, hikks! Suka bertingkah absurd dan sering memakai cream pencerah wajah. Hikss, gege~ Dia bahkan jarang mandi jika tidak kuancam."

Luhan tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis di saat heart to heart moment seperti ini. Serius, dia sudah paham Zitao itu orangnya seperti apa, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira dia bakal membongkar kejelekan kekasihnya sendiri. Or mantan? Whatever.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan. Dan dia langsung menampilkan gigi depannya garis miring meringis, ketika melihat Xiumin dan Baekhyun sedang mengintip di sela-sela pintu kamar Zitao.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti. Lebih baik besok kau masuk sekolah dan selesaikan masalahmu dengan Kris. Well~ Kudengar dari dia, pertengkaran kalian hanya salah paham saja. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi Kris terlihat seperti zombie yang berpakaian seragam saat kau tidak ada. Dan itu mengerikan~"

Zitao mengusap pipinya yang basah dan mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Gege tidak bohong kan?"

"Yup."

"Tapi gege sering berbohong padaku. Katanya sibuk tapi gege ternyata santai-santai di rumah sambil luluran dan maskeran. Menolak saat kuajak pergi dengan alasan banyak tugas sekolah, tapi gege kencan dengan Sehun di taman. Aku melihatnya, gege."

Whut-de-fuk-hell

Ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak membohongi Zitao lagi mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya saat Zitao memutuskan untuk menunggu jemputan di sebuah halte dekat sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau membuat supir keluarganya repot jika dia memilih menunggu di dalam bangunan sekolah. Sejak tadi suara-suara di sekitarnya mencoba untuk dia acuhkan karena sejujurnya dia sudah tahu jika mereka saat ini tengah membicarakan dirinya. Berita putusnya antara dirinya dan Kris memang sudah tersebar cepat di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan banyak yang bersorak gembira menyambut kabar duka(?) itu. Zitao sendiri lebih memilih tutup mulut dan berada di zona aman saja daripada nanti menambahi masalah yang tidak-tidak. Sudah cukup dia seharian ini ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh mereka. Katanya dia kena karma.

Zitao hanya mendengus. Karma apa?

"Kudengar, kau sudah putus dari Kris ya? Selamat nee, Huang Zitao. Akhirnya dia sadar betapa buruknya perangai mu selama ini." suara itu mengganggu telinganya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dua siswi dan satu siswa berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi duduknya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi lebih baik kau mengucapkannya dengan tulisan saja. Suara cemprengmu itu merusak telingaku." balasnya datar.

Gadis itu melotot tidak percaya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau masih bisa bertingkah sok seperti ini, heh? Setelah kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. Kenapa? Kau menangis tersedu-sedu karena diputusin Kris? Ck, menyedihkan."

"Ya, aku memang menangis di rumah. So what? Apa pedulimu? Aku tidak perlu dikasihani oleh manusia rendah sejenis kalian. Why? Karena kalian menyedihkan sama sepertiku."

"Brengsek!"

Salah satu dari mereka mendorong tubuhnya hingga terperosok dan jatuh di kubangan air hujan. Pakaian dan tasnya seketika basah kuyub diiringi suara gelakan tawa dari mereka -mereka yang ada di halte. Derasnya air hujan masih setia turun dan membasahi sosok Zitao. Entah bagaimana, tapi matanya tiba-tiba terasa perih juga memerah.

"Kuharap kalianlah yang berada di posisiku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu jika harapanku ini terkabul atau tidak. Tapi aku ingin melihat kalian merasakan hal yang sama seperti halnya yang kurasakan, selagi aku berganti menertawakan kalian."

"Wow, Apakah itu yang kau inginkan sekarang? Aku terkesan~ kau masih bisa berlagak jujur didetik-detik kehancuranmu, Huang Zitao." mereka tertawa lagi. Dan Zitao dengan sigapnya menarik dua orang gadis yang tadi mengganggunya lalu mendorongnya ke kubangan air.

"See? Sekarang kalian sama-sama basah sepertiku." ucapnya santai. Dia sempat tertawa pelan bermaksud menghina dan mulai melangkah menjauh di bawah derasnya hujan. Mengabaikan teriakan marah bercampur sorakan yang ada di belakang. Toh, dia tidak peduli.

 **Pluk!**

"Eh?"

Dia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah jaket menaungi kepalanya. Matanya bergeser ke samping dan melihat Kris berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa pelindung apapun. Sama-sama basah kuyub seperti dirinya.

"Kau luar biasa, Huang Zitao. Gege sangat bangga padamu." tuturnya lembut dengan senyuman tipis terbentuk. Tangannya bergerak dan langsung memeluk tubuh menggigil Zitao.

"Menangislah sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang melihatmu." lanjutnya berbisik.

"Gege..."

Zitao mencengkeram seragam milik Kris lalu setelahnya isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Matanya terpejam erat ketika elusan lembut nan hangat mulai dirasakan di punggungnya yang dingin.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu ada di sampingku, gege. Maaf jika selama ini aku sering egois dan merepotkan gege."

"Sshhhh sudahlah sayang~ biarlah berlalu ok? Apapun dirimu, gege akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Jadi tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Menjadi orang yang selama ini sanggup membuat gege tergila-gila."

"Baiklah~ kita baikan?"

Ucapan Zitao itu berhasil menarik kedua bibir Kris. Zitao memang tiada duanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir demi apa gege rela hujan-hujanan begini? Untukmu, bodoh."

Zitao terkekeh begitu lucu lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong benar kata Luhan-gege. Kau persis Zombie ge. Kau pasti tidak mengurusi dirimu dengan benar kan? Dan coba kutebak, kau malas mandi dan baru kena air hari ini."

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar komentar Zitao. Bocah itu selalu saja mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya langsung tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Tipikal seorang Huang Zitao yang Kris kagumi, walau kadang-kadang menjengkelkan.

"Cerewet." bisiknya. Sebelum kedua lengannya merengkuh pinggang Zitao untuk menariknya mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

 **Note : jangan tanya kenapa sy bisa bikin fanfic di sela-sela masa hiatus yang sebelumnya sy katakan. Entahlah sy juga bingung. Apa ini yang namanya panggilan imajinasi(?) -_- #ngomongopo**

 **Ini semacam pesan moral juga. Intinya, sebaik-baiknya kita hidup lebih nyaman jika kau jujur daripada bersikap munafik untuk kebaikan orang lain. Ini tentangmu, bukan tentang mereka. Jadi lakukan apa yang terbaik untuk hidupmu. #ciieee hahahaha kenapa sy dramatis begini? :3**

 **Sampai jumpa~ jika ada yg kangen, sampaikan salam kalian lewat review.**

 **Paipai**


End file.
